she said this doesn't hurt
by buffyangelinfinitdesire
Summary: But she'll wear long sleeves today, just so no one gets the wrong idea.


AN: I was re-watching The Hambone King, and when Andre dragged Jade out to help Robbie, I couldn't help but compare him to Beck, and then this happened. It's a little more disjointed than it was supposed to be and I'm not completely happy with it, but the muse has forsaken me, so this is what you get.

I got the title from "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Review?

* * *

It's just a bruise.

It's not like he broke her wrist, it's just a bruise.

She's pale, it looks worse than it is.

He's stronger than he realizes, he was frustrated, she was struggling.

It's her own fault, really.

(isn't everything?)

It doesn't even really hurt, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow.

Just a bruise, just an accident, it's _nothing_.

But she'll wear long sleeves today, just so no one gets the wrong idea.

(when's the last time you wore _short sleeves_, Jade?)

* * *

It's a stupid thing to focus on, she knows, but she keeps replaying it in her head anyway.

She should be angry, he was still dragging her somewhere she didn't want to go, making her decisions for her, just like Beck.

Except, well, she'd still had a _choice_. If she'd wanted to pull away from him, she could have. Without injury.

For the first time in a long time, getting hurt hadn't been a given.

(maybe she only has a thing for pain because it's so _familiar_)

Maybe the bruises weren't a huge deal.

But _not having any_ kind of feels like it is.

(this is where you lose her, Beck, just incase you were wondering)

* * *

She is, apparently, a weepy drunk.

Or maybe she's just an _honest _drunk, but whatever, the result is still her lip trembling in a _public place_ and that is about twenty million different kinds of _unacceptable._

And guess who drags her out of there?

(here's a hint: she'll wear a tank top tomorrow)

More importantly, guess who gets hit with business end of her _meltdown_.

(look, if you haven't figured it out by now, she's not gonna spell it out for you)

And, as far as meltdowns go, this one is a feat of engineering, encompassing Beck-bruises and dad-bruises and Diaper-Guy-bruises along with all the metaphorical injuries, like 'you were _my _friends _first_, what the _hell' _ and 'I should've known he didn't love me I'm so fucking _stupid_', all in about half an hour.

(this is where you lose him, Beck, just in case you were wondering)

The "Shit, Jade, I'm _so sorry_" is kind of expected but the kissing and the "You're so beautiful Beck's an idiot you're _fucking perfect_." is, um, really not.

Like, at all.

But, as far as surprises go, this one is... pretty okay. She supposes.

(she thinks she could get used to gentle hands and sincere compliments, if she absolutely _has to_)

* * *

She doesn't magically transform into a normal girl.

She's still dark; dark thoughts, dark colors, dark looks. She still loves coffee and sarcasm and gory horror movies. She's still _her_.

And if she lets a _few_ of Vega's idiotic comments go unpunished, if she lets Cat hug her for a few more seconds than normal, well, what of it?

And, hey, if she's smiling more than usual, if she's breathing a little easier, if she's a little bit (infinitely) happier; who's to say there's even a reason for it? She's allowed to be in a good mood, isn't she?

(it would be in your best interests to not answer that)

* * *

Apparently, most guys aren't really okay with weirdos breaking into their girlfriends' houses. Or, at least, Andre is not okay with it. Really, really, violently opposed, in fact.

Oh, and also, that whole 'too strong for his own good' theory of hers just went right out the window, _right along with Sinjin_.

(Okay, so it was actually the front door, but still, little freak caught some _air_)

She doesn't _need _to be protected, especially not from a _Sinjin_.

She can take care of herself, thank you very much.

But, well, it's not like he doesn't _know _that_._

He just doesn't think she should have to.

(she thinks she could get used to that, too)

* * *

Beck doesn't care, until he does.

(story of her life)

"Alright, that's it, we need to talk."

She doesn't even look up from her phone.

(she will get that boy to text in complete sentences if it _kills _her)

"We _really_ don't."

But then, his hand shoots out and grabs her wrist, and he yanks her along like he _owns _her.

It hurts, just like before, and he won't _listen_, just like before.

And, _just like before_, she's going to have a bruise.

But, this time, so is he.

She slams her foot into the back of his leg, just above his ankle.

He drops her arm.

"Ow! Dammit, Jade! Do you have to be such a bi-"

She kicks him again.

He drops to the _floor_.

(this is where you lose _everything_, Beck, just in case you were wondering)

"Who's the bitch now, Oliver?"

She steps over him and just keeps going, not even bothering to look back.

Tomorrow, she'll wear whatever the hell she _wants._


End file.
